The St Tipton
by SOxxGLAMOROUSx3
Summary: A new Tipton moves to the Tipton hotel. She then makes friends with the twins, London and Maddie. They find out that she is related to Todd and London and Todd get reunited.
1. She's Mine!

**Woo hoo! My first fan fiction! **

**Note: I do not own any of the characters or settings or anything! I just made Shantel Tipton and Mrs. Tipton up but the name Tipton comes from tsl. **

**Chapter one: She's Mine!**

"Oh hello Mrs. Tipton! I'm sorry but the only room available for you and your daughter is the suite on the 24th floor. Is that okay?" said Mr. Moseby.

"That's fine, not like we have anywhere else to go" said Mrs. Tipton while chuckling.

"Mom," said the girl who looked like she was Zack and Cody's age, "can I go get a chocolate bar? I'm really hungry."

"Sorry Shantel but I'm really low on money right now, I can't really afford candy." Said Mrs. Tipton sadly.

"Oh its fine! It's on the Tipton!" said Mr. Moseby as he gave Shantel ten dollars.

"Awesome!" said Shantel while running to the candy counter.

"Hi! What would you like?" said Maddie as polite as she could. Maddie knew that this was a Tipton.

"Um… I would like a pack of gum, and a chocolate bar."

"Ok, that would be-"

"A dollar and ten cents- with tax and a two percent discount since this is courtesy of the Tipton."

"Wow that was fast!" said Maddie in amazement.

"It's easy math," said Shantel.

"Oh excuse my manners! I'm Maddie." She said while holding out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Shantel Tipton but you can call me Shanny" Said Shantel while shaking Maddie's hand.

After a few seconds, Zack and Cody ran in the hotel from school.

"STOP!" said Mr. Moseby "No running in the hotel lobby!"

Then he softened his voice.

"Especially when we have special guest who are Tiptons!"

"Mr. Tipton is here?" asked Zack and Cody.

"NO! It's not your business, now scat!" said Mr. Moseby irritated.

"Fine, fine" said Zack, "TO THE CANDY COUNTER!"

The twins then "walked" to the candy counter where Maddie and Shantel were talking.

"Hey look at that babe... DIBS!" whispered Zack to Cody.

"Yeah.. HEY!" said Cody forgetting to whisper.

Maddie and Shantel turned around and saw Zack and Cody.

"Hey guys! This is Shantel Tipton" said Maddie.

"Oh my gosh that's the Tipton Mr. Moseby was talking about!" said Cody remembering to whisper.

"Hi I'm Zack and he's Cody, the nerd!" said Zack.

Cody stared at Zack madly.

"Haha it's okay I get called nerd by my friends a lot. I'm a bit of a 'smarty pants'." Admitted Shantel.

Zack stared with his mouth right open.

"Well I was just kidding! I'm actually the smart one. He's the dumb one!" said Zack.

"Um... I have to go. See you guys later!" said Shantel.

"Bye" said the twins and Maddie in unison.

Zack turned to Cody when Shantel stepped into the elevator with her mother.

"What where you thinking? Now she thinks that I'm dumb!" said Zack.

"You were the one talking!" said Cody.

Zack got angry and started to tackle Cody.

"Boys, boys! Don't run _and_ don't fight in my lobby!" said Mr. Moseby "Go up to your hotel room and stay there or else your mother's job at the Tipton is gone!"

"Okay Mr. Moseby" said the twins and they walked to the elevator.

**R&R! If I get good review I'll continue!**


	2. Coincidence

**Thank you for the review(s)! Much love! I changed the name of the story**

**Chapter 2: Coincidence **

_Meanwhile in suite 1219_

"Hey Shanny you seem cheerful!" said Ms. Tipton

"Mommy I think I made friends! The twins are so cute!" replied Shantel.

"Wow Shantel! So are you guys going to meet later today? It's only 2:05."said Ms. Tipton.

"Well I think they got in trouble from Moseby."

"Oh they're trouble huh," said Ms. Tipton

"_I hope that one of the twins is a 4.0 student at least" _thought Ms. Tipton

"I'm bored mom, can I go and meet Maddie?" said Shantel trying to sound like a sweet child to convince her mother that she can go.

"Who's Maddie?" said Ms. Tipton.

"Oh she's the candy counter girl. She's really nice and I think that she's really smart so can I go?" Said Shantel.

"Sure Shans just come back by 6:00 and call me if you go out of the hotel" said Ms. Tipton.

"Okay mom bye!"

_At the hotel lobby_

"Maddie! I need help with my homework!" said London.

"London, it's the easiest homework ever! All you need to do is write a short essay on what you are planning to do when you graduate high school!" said Maddie.

"No not what we're supposed to do, how do I get this pen to work?" asked London

Maddie pushes the part on the top of the pen where it clicks.

"Oh.." said London.

"Hello Maddie!" said Shantel.

"Shantel?" said London.

"Oh my gosh London? I haven't seen you for years!" said Shantel.

"Yeah… so want to go shopping?" said London.

"Sure!" said Shantel "what about you Maddie?"

"Sorry but I have to work." Said Maddie.

"Ugh Maddie! We've been over this." Said London.

London stepped behind the counter and put the closed sign on and then snatched Maddie and ran with Shantel out the door.

_At the Mall_

"Oh I need to call my mom," said Shantel while pulling out her phone.

While Shantel was talking to her mom on the phone London noticed Zack and Cody.

"Hey guys come here!" said London.

Shantel automatically put her phone away when she saw Zack and Cody.

"Hey Shantel!" said Zack.

"Hello!" replied Shantel "Lets go sit down"

When they sat down no one talked.

"So, Shantel where did you used to live?" asked Maddie.

"Um, well my mom used to be married to 'Mr. St. Mark' so I used to live there with Todd, my ex step brother -if there is a such thing until he went to dental school".

London and Maddie stared at Shantel.

"What?" asked Shantel.

Before London or Maddie could reply Shantel's phone began to ring.

"Oh that's him now." Said Shantel while flipping open her phone.

"Hey Todd!" pause

"I'm at the mall with some people" –pause

"Um Zack, Cody, Maddie, and London"

Shantel pulled to phone away from the ear indicating that Todd was shouting.

-pause

"You know one of them?" –pause

"Really?" –pause

"You want to talk to her?" –pause

"Here London he wants to talk to you" said Shantel while passing the phone to London.

"Todd?" –pause

"It is you! I'm so happy!" –pause

"I miss you too!" –pause

"Sure so 8:00?" –pause

"Okay see you there!" –pause

London passed the phone back.

"Kay Todd talk to you later! Bye".

Shantel put the phone away.

"So you're London's cousin?" asked Cody.

"Yeah" replied Shantel.

"Cool so you're like a St. Tipton!" said the twins.

"Twin Telepathy?" said Shantel.

Everyone just laughed. Maddie, Shantel and Cody faced London.

"So you and Todd are meeting each other?" they asked.

"Yup I can't wait!" replied London.

**Whoa this one is long! Please review! **


End file.
